Cosmania/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss Bogart: Everybody here? No, who cares let's do this we are going to put on an orginal written by yours truly called Cosmania. An intergalactic love story it's a space opera about stockholders, literally. I'll be directing and assigning roles this year because last year's auditions got very dramatic so William you will play our astronaut space hero and Michelle you will be the Galactic princess from the planet "Pegasus" (Julia Groans) Julia: Ah, are we really going to waste such a talented designer by giving her that role? Such a pity I say Michelle should be back stage designing the costumes. Michelle: Oh, but I would actually love to play the princess. Thank you Miss Bogart. Miss Bogart: All right Michelle you will be our costume designer, for now we need a new princess for our daring space arrow. Rita you can belt. Okay how bout Tasha you're a match. Mmm, Dory? Well I guess you could be the princess Julia. Julia: Me? Really it such an honor you thought of me for this role. I'm so humbled. Michelle: Julia totally bullied her way into being cast as the lead. But I had it the princess was mine. Tasha: You should have seen what Julia did last year at auditions. But, being the costume designer is big stuff though. Michelle: I know it's great for my portfolio I just really wanted the opportunity to get closer to Will. Tasha: I know,you should use you're amazed design expertise to get his attention. Michelle: Miss Bogart did say I have creative freedom there's just so many options corsets, a line, drop waist, shift, mod, silk... Tasha: Sushi. Michelle: Sushi. Sushi? I don't know that style. Tasha: (laughs) No, it's sushi tonight for dinner you goof. Lets go I'm starving and it's late. Michelle: Mmm, pass I better start with these costumes. Julia(singing): Can you feel it rising our souls are in the sky. Will(singing): Connected by this feeling a love will make us fly Julia and Will(singing): Oh, star-crossed love is in the night. Let our old worlds pass us by. Where we are stars in heaven. And our love will never die. Miss Bogart: Great job you 2, I love seeing my writing come to life. Let's move on and rehearse the robot dance. Julia: But, the earth's are is getting thin from my pegasion lungs. (Julia falls backward and Will catches her) Miss Bogart: Is that a line? I don't remember writing that. Julia: It's improvising. Duh, I'm that in character. Miss Bogart: One second thought lets call rehearsal for today. Michelle: So, how's rehearsal going? Will: It's rad, I always thought being president would be awesome but now, I think I want to be an actor cause then you could pretend to be anyone. Michelle: Yeah, I still a little sad i'm not in the play. Will: Huh. (Rita and Dory roll out a red carpet) Rita: Who dares to interrupt the imperial galactic princess? Julia/Galactic Princess: Can someone remove this human from my celestial path. Michelle: Hey, I made you that costume. Lilith: Let it go, we have final rehearsals for the show tonight. Julia/Galactic Princess: May the Royal Parade continue. Lilith: Besides, she's got dust for brain. Mr. Fairchild: So, drop the club courtesan? Julia/Galactic Princess: My big night Miss Bogart: 5 minutes til curtian my thesbians. Everyone gather around in a circle and hold hands. You should be very proud each and everyone of you has brought "Cosmania: An Intergalactic love story" to life, bravo. Nothing is more special than opening night, so lets make some magic. Lets bring it in for one last count down. Everyone: 5-4-3-2-1 Yeah! Michelle: Break a leg everybody. Julia: Ow, my leg. I think I broke it. Sam: She has powers, exterminate. Michelle: It's an expression. Duh, it means good luck Julia: You cursed me, I can't go on. We have to cancel the show. Miss Bogart: 1 minute till curtain. What are we going to do? We need a princess. Perhaps. (Julia gasps) Miss Bogart: Do you know Julia's lines? Michelle: I think so, I've been watching a lot of rehearsals. Miss Bogart: It is decided you are a Galactic Princess Julia: What, no. (Will is on stage and then, Michelle enters onto the stage) (Julia growls) (Julia tries to mess up the play and fails many times) (Michelle and Will kiss) Dory: You were a much better Galactic Princess Rita: Your family is basically royalty. Just a more believable selling than the janitor's daughter.Hmm. Michelle: Dose it count as my first kiss if it was part of a play, but happened through a bubble. Lilith: Well, you didn't actually touch. Tasha: I think if it happened even through glass it counts. Because it didn't have to happen you know. It's official William Bradley the 3rd was you're first kiss. Sam: I don't know man it was an air-tight sealed kiss. Will: Well, still counts to me. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes